Love Scar
Love Scar is the second RPG game made by Anna. It involves blood, but not heavy gore, so it's rated +15. Synopsis In the start of the game, a boy with the name of Hiroto Jirayo is seen running on the streets, saying that he is very late to school. When he finally gets near his school, he ends up bumping against someone, and both fall on the ground. After opening his eyes, Hiroto sees a girl sitting on the ground, holding her hair. Hiroto quickly apologizes and extends his hand to help the girl up. She thanks him and introduces herself as Akami Noshitoharu. Hiroto also tells her his name and they end up going to school together. Hiroto and Akami end up becoming really good friends as time passes, but he notices that Akami has a weirdly bad reputation among other students, and there are many rumors of her, but decides to just ignore them. In an afternoon, Hiroto goes to the school gates to wait for Akami, so that they could go to school together, but she takes long, and the boy gets worried, so he decides to look for her. The player can now control Hiroto and explore the school to look for Akami. In the back of the school, Hiroto notices a crowd of people pointing and saying things that he can't understand. When he gets near, he notices Akami on the middle of the crowd, curled up like a ball, being bullied. Hiroto tells the bullies off and when he and Akami are alone again, he kneels next to her and gives her words of comfort. They both get up, and Akami hugs Hiroto with tears on her eyes. Hiroto apologizes for not being there with Akami and says that from now on, he'll protect her from anything. Akami just hugs him tighter and says that she doesn't want to go home. Hiroto says that she can stay over at his house that day, and both of them go there. When they reach Hiroto's house, Akami has already calmed down and calls her mother to say that she'll stay at a friend's house. Hiroto tells Akami that she can sleep at his bed and he'll sleep at the couch, but Akami says that she is the guest and she doesn't want to make him sleep at the couch in his own house, because that would just be abusing of his kindness, to which Hiroto responds with "Making you sleep on the couch is what would be abusing of your kindness", and Akami finally gives in. The other day, Hiroto wakes up to see Akami on the kitchen making breakfast for him. He gets surprised, but Akami just smiles, thankful, saying that she had to pay him for letting her sleep at his house. Hiroto thanks her and starts eating the food, saying that it's delicious. Akami tells Hiroto that her parents didn't want her to cook or do housework, but she liked it anyway. Hiroto shyly flirts saying that whoever had her as a girlfriend would be really lucky, to which she blushes and looks at the ground sadly. Hiroto wonders what he did wrong and asks Akami if everything is okay. She replies saying that everything is fine and that they should just go to school and forget about this. After the school day ends, Hiroto and Akami go home together, and wave bye to see each other on the next day. While doing his homework, late at night, Hiroto still wonders about Akami's weird behavor, but quickly drops it and says that he needs to finish his essay. In the morning, it's shown that Hiroto fell asleep while writing, and he wakes up scared that he is late, before he remembers that it's Saturday. He gets up and thinks that he can call Akami to go to the park, since it's a beautiful day outside. The screen goes black and it shows the two of them walking together on the park and chatting, at the evening. Suddenly, a strong wind comes and Akami becomes desperate for the two of them to leave, saying that the wind would destroy her hair. Hiroto finds it weird, but agrees, and the two of them go to Akami's house. There, Hiroto meets Akami's mother, Midori, and her father, Hachirou. Midori gently tells Hiroto to feel at home and asks Akami to help her make dinner. Both girls go to the kitchen and the player can control Hiroto to explore Akami's house. If Hachirou is approached, Hiroto can choose many things about Akami to ask him about. When Hiroto goes to Akami's room in the second floor, he sees a picture of Akami with a boy. Hiroto remarks about how she looks happy and wonders who the boy is. While leaving, he accidentally knocks over a lamp and breaks it. Then he says that he will go downstairs to inform Akami and Midori about the accident. When he reaches the kitchen, he eavesdrops on Akami and Midori. Midori asks Akami if she told Hiroto about "it", to which Akami shyly denies, and her mother sighs in disapproval, saying that she should just tell him because he would find out anyway. Akami says that she'll do her best for Hiroto to never discover her secret. Midori then leaves the kitchen and sees Hiroto standing there. She asks if he needs anything and he apologizes for the lamp, but Midori giggles and says that it's fine. Then, Akami and her family and Hiroto are seen dining together Category:Games Category:Stories Category:Love Scar